1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable encircling headband whose diameter can be adjusted to fit over various sizes of forehead of different wearers, and more particularly to an encircling headband which is one piece item and can be spread out for restoration or package.
2. Description of the Related Art
An encircling headband, generally in shape of a crown, is generally worn by a performer for the role he/she acts on the stage, and it is also commonly worn by children for decoration. A conventional encircling headband is formed of one size, and it is always secured to the head of a wearer by clips. However, the conventional encircling headband can not fit over various sizes of forehead of different wearers because the sizes of the forehead of different wearers are not the same. Therefore, while being worn on the forehead, the conventional encircling headband will make a wearer feel too tight or too slack, and it causes much trouble for a wearer.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an adjustable encircling headband that can substantially obviate the drawback and promote the practical use of a conventional related encircling headband.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable encircling headband whose diameter can be easily adjusted to fit over the size of a wearer""s forehead so as for the wearer to feel comfortable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable encircling headband which is one piece item and can be spread out for restoration or package.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable encircling headband which can allow partial hair of a wearer to be arranged out of the headband for aesthetic purpose.
To achieve these advantages, an adjustable encircling headband in the present invention is one piece item and composed of several ornamental blocks. On one end of the encircling headband is provided with an inserting portion, and on the other end is provided with a receiving base. In the inserting portion are provided with a plurality of mounting holes in two opposite rows, and an inserting strip is provided on the front end of the inserting portion. An inserting ring is formed between the encircling headband and the inserting portion for the inserting strip to penetrate through. On the receiving base are provided with two flanges in formation to register with each pair of the mounting holes in friction fit. While being assembled, the inserting strip is penetrated through the inserting ring, and then the flanges are inlaid in one preferable pair of the mounting holes for the inserting portion to be secured to the receiving base so as to form an adjustable encircling headband.